This is a design aims at the safety and training ability of dumbbell to improve its protective purpose and to enhance its training function. A set of the same axis with ring like spring on both side and the middle part is a stripe-framing structure fixed with ring like matters for grasping training purpose. Such structure will provide training function for grasping and also will protect the back part of hands of the users.